


A Good Dog

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Animal, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Cheddar Cozner-Holt is a Good Dog  who does Good Dog Things.Even when he's running away from home, stealing butcher shop scraps and menacing every goose in sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepstostars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepstostars/gifts).



Cheddar Cozner-Holt has a very specific and usual morning routine, and he will not let any human get in the way of it. It involves morning scratches behind his ears, long morning walkies, and a nice bowl of kibble. The simplest things in life are often the best.

But life does not often work out the way one wishes it would, and isn’t bowls of wet food and a nice chewy bones more often than not. But he rolls and fetches with it, like any good dog should.

Sometimes, his services are required in his tiny world. There may be a stray chunk of uneaten Something at the park that no other dog is willing to try until he tests his pallet upon it. There might be a nasty goose bothering his friends. There might even be a child in need of something to pet. Cheddar is on call twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He’s a Good Dog, and proud of his loyalty…and his very discerning palate.

There are, of course, also those times when his parents desperately need him to complete a task. Which usually means being squeezed in tiny air vents and dog padding for his life to deliver a message to the other side of the house. He figures that taking a little ‘me’ time is perfectly reasonable. So he disappears to the community garden, the park, the butcher shop (they LOVE him at the butcher’s shop) for just a little while. He’s confident he’ll always have a nice warm lap to crawl into at the end of the day. His masters are good. And he is a good dog and his owners know he is a good dog.

And in the end, isn’t that all a dog really needs out of life?

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist giving you a bitty Cheddar-related treat!


End file.
